kerbal_powersfandomcom-20200213-history
Chieftain Calbrett Shatter-Horn
Calbrett Fortis Shatter-Horn '''(born 27th of October, 1997) was a Vocavian political figure and leader of the Federation of Vocavium. He was instrumental in unifying the Vocavian people and in founding Vocavium itself in 2080. Having served as effective rule of Vocavium and namely it's preceding forms for 71 years, his reign ended with his death in 2090. His son, 'Raminus Altum Shatter-Horn, '''has taken his place as Chieftain upon his death. Despite his old age, Calbrett was thoroughly engaged in all facets of governance and has even served on the front-lines of combat on numerous occasions, the most recent of which being during the invasion of Medwedia, where he commanded the task force himself from aboard the ''VN Matterhorn. Early Life Childhood Born to a poor family, Calbrett spent his childhood within the confines of a small nomadic tribe in the Avem mountains, and was tasked with herding livestock since a young age. At the age of 7, both his mother and father were killed in an avalanche, along with many other members of the tribe, leaving him in the care of the tribe's shepherd, Dolrus, who served as his mentor and from whom he learned a great deal about herding livestock, navigation, leadership and inner strength. By the age of 12, Calbrett had succeeded Dolrus as the tribe's shepherd following his death, and was renowned as a precocious prodigy by all who met him. Hardened by his tragic childhood and the time spent with his mentor, Cabrett became an integral cornerstone of the tribe, being sought after for advice and guidance. Ascension to Chief During a migration south to escape the encroaching winter weather, a snowstorm swept through the Avem mountains and trapped the tribe atop a glacier, blowing the tribe's leader off the edge of a precipice. Calbrett took command of the situation and succeeded in shepherding his people to the safety of the Atksak Caldera, shielding them from the harsh winds. Following this act of heroism and in search of a new leader, Calbrett was voted by the tribe as their new Chieftain. However, another contender was enraged by this decision and challenged him to a duel, demanding that the issue be resolved through a bout of combat, which was to take place immediately. Equipped with only his shepherd's crook, Calbrett fought the assailant who attacked him with the horn of a goat. His attacker's weapon, however, proved impotent, as the bitter cold had made it brittle, shattering like a shard of ice as it made contact with Calbrett's stout cranium. Using his crook, he caught the now unarmed challenger by the neck and threw him to his death from the ledge on which the fight took place, securing his position as leader of his people. Following the battle, members of his tribe named him 'Shatter-Horn' in recognition of his exceptional osteological fortitude, a title which has now been ingratiated into Calbrett's family name. Subsequently, his small tribe became known as the Shatter-Horn Clan, which would ultimately grow into the Fortis province, and eventually becoming the ancestral roots of the Federation of Vocavium itself. Unification of Vocavium The Mountain Wars Politics Personality Growing up as a nomad amongst the mountains, Calbrett is exceptionally hardy and strong, both in body and mind. His spartan lifestyle and stoic mannerisms are famous throughout Vocavium, and he has never been known to lose his temper, or even raise his voice. His patience and sincerity are legendary, and have been instrumental in diffusing the bitter feuds between the warring tribes before the unification of the federation. Despite his calm demeanour, however, he is unafraid to exercise physical force when he deems necessary, being forced to intervene on a number of occasions in fights between tribe members. His stout build and muscled frame afford him frightening strength, and none who have opposed him in combat have bested him. Even in his old age he remained entirely compos mentis and physically fit. Personal Life After becoming leader of the Shatter-Horn Clan at the age of just 17, Calbrett quickly sought a wife, knowing that the key to securing his family name and starting a dynasty was to father a son. He was wedded to '''Jelissa Myrone in 2014, whom he remains happily married to. After years of trying, their first and only son, Raminus Altum Shatter-Horn, was born on the 28th of January, 2067. In 2084, Calbrett suffered the first in a series of serious coughing fits that were deemed by his personal doctor as the beginning of the end. Despite a hardy constitution, he admitted publicly that his strength was fading with each passing year, and that by the end of the decade his time may be up. As of 2085, auxiliary powers have been allocated to Raminus in the event that Calbrett passes unexpectedly. Making the most of his remaining time, his twilight years have been focused on developing the Vocavian Navy, personally mandating that the Vocavian Naval assets should be second to none. Category:People